The Marks Of A Master
by yaoilover1013
Summary: Kurt and Nick are Manbeasts, creatures who can only be controlled by their Beast-Master. They have yet to be partnered with their Beast-Master. Will they find them when they are accepted into the sacred halls of Dalton? Klaine and Niff w/ Other Pairings As Well! Rated T For Now, Rating May Increase As Story Progresses.
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone! Look what I brought back! Before we begin, no this is not the exact copy I uploaded years ago. I have never been able to find it (if anyone has a copy, please let me know!) so I am attempting to re-write the story. It keeps festering in my brain and many readers have been asking for it. I hope I can make it justice as I re-write it and I hope someone might have an older copy of it.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Manbeasts have roamed the planet for centuries, many undetected. They have been compared to the urban legend of the werewolf, however they are not like the vicious creatures that human society created to scare the children at night.

Manbeasts are lithe, graceful wolf-like creatures that few have witnessed and approached. Manbeasts populated the planet before wolves, making them the ancestors of the animals and their superiors. They are graceful and stealth like a wolf, but their loving nature makes them different from their descendants.

Manbeasts do not attack those it encounters, they were designed only to attack one another when needed. The "when needed" is a very rare occasion. Only one thing can cause a Manbeast to attack a fellow Manbeast: the harm of their Beast-Master.

The Beast-Master is a supernatural human that is able to control one of the rare Manbeasts. They have the ability to maintain the Manbeast to its gentle state and calm the creature when needed. The Beast-Master is also the only being allowed to be with the Manbeast on an intimate level, making them the ultimate partner for the creature.

* * *

**Please review and let me know who is interested? It would mean the world to me!**

**On a side note, if I did a Twilight fanfiction with the character Alec/Male OC, would ANYONE read it? Just wondering...**


	2. Marks

**Here is the first official first chapter of TMOAM! I hope my readers that loved this story in the past will love that I am re-uploading it! **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Marks**

Kurt Hummel and Nick Duval sat in the office of Rick Davis, or Headmaster Davis as every student at Dalton Academy School for Boys called him. They had been ushered into the office by the tall man before he had disappeared, shutting the door quietly behind him and leaving the boys in silence. Not that they minded the silence, for as long as they knew each other they were perfectly content spending their time together in a comfortable silence as they read or watched television.

Being accepted into Dalton had been a honor and a surprise to the both of them. They had tried since the seventh grade to enter the school, but all the attempts their parents had made were futile. After Nick had lost his parents and he had moved in with Kurt and his father, Burt Hummel, they had figured they would never be allowed entrance into the sacred halls of the school since they were entering their second semester as juniors, but then Burt had received the phone call stating that they had been accepted and a meeting had been set for the two of them the following Sunday.

Sunday morning came, and they eagerly awaited there fates. Headmaster Davis had stated he had to find their packets they would need to file before fleeing from the room in a quick pace, muttering to himself about needing a better organized office staff.

"Did he forget about us?" Kurt commented after a few minutes, the Headmaster still having not returned to the room. Nick covered a laugh with his palm, making it sound somewhere between a choke and a cough. "I mean, seriously? It's been what, ten minutes since he left? Did he forget we are in here?"

Spared answering, Headmaster Davis reentered the room, his hair array and skin slightly sweaty. "I found them!" he said triumphantly as he returned to his desk, placing two packets in front of the boys. "And to answer your question, Mr. Hummel, I didn't forget you. I could never forget a single one of my boys," he added with a wink, causing Kurt to blush since the older man had heard them.

"Sorry, Headmaster Davis," he apologized.

"No harm, no foul," the older man said with a wave of his hand. "So, these are the packets I need signed. It's basically a packet that we require every student at Dalton and Crawford to file upon entering. It helps us keep track of who is who, if you know what I mean." Both boys nodded. That was the reason why they were there. "So, while you boys fill out your information, I'll fill you in on what is what," he said as Kurt and Nick grabbed the packet and begin filling out the information it asked. "First and foremost I would like to remind you that Dalton has a zero tolerance bullying policy. I don't care if you are a Beast-Master, Manbeast, bi-sexual, gay, et cetera, I want no form of bullying whatsoever in my school, okay? Good, now that that is out of the way, we can begin with the basics. I was told by Burt that you two are Manbeasts, is that correct?"

"Yes sir. Kurt and I both are and we are without Beast-Masters at the moment," Nick replied as Kurt nodded his head, scribbling down an answer to one of the questions.

"Excellent. Though Dalton and Crawford Country Day is mainly filled with already paired Manbeasts and Beast-Masters, we do have a few Beast-Masters who are not paired yet with a Manbeast. Let's see here, we have Blaine Anderson, Jeffery Sterling, and Thaddeus Harwood from here and from Crawford we have Sugar Motta and Sunshine Corozone. What is your sexual orientation?" he asked as he looked up from the list.

Nick blushed while Kurt answered. "We're both openly gay."

Headmaster Davis nodded. "Okay, so that rules out the girls," he said with a chuckle as he placed the list on the side of his desk. "Once we're done here, we'll see if we can track down my three boys to see if their _Marks_ come out when they touch you." The _Marks_ are special designs that imprint on a Beast-Master's skin when they are very near their Manbeast and when they directly touch their Manbeast. The markings are usually the same color as their Manbeast's eyes, making the marks unique and breathtaking. To normal humans they would look like tattoos, but to the Manbeast and Beast-Master society, it meant that they were partnered and paired to the being that was with them. "Since they're all in the Warblers, we'll probably be able to find them in the council room with the others. They're awaiting your arrival once we're done here anyways, I was told that you boys are interested in our show choir from Burt, so I informed the boys and they said they would talk with you regarding setting up an audition once I get you settled."

The boys smiled wide at the older man. "You didn't have to do that, Headmaster Davis," Kurt said, afraid the man had did so much for them already and they didn't want him to burden himself further.

"It was no issue. We fellow Manbeasts have to stick together," the man said with a wink, his frayed silver-blonde hair falling into his gray-violet eyes.

Nick perked up. "You're a Manbeast? W-We didn't know."

The Headmaster nodded. "I sure am. At least I believe I am. Who knows, I might be so old that I have forgotten who I truly am and I've imagined my life and my Beast-Master this entire time," he joked with a grin that matched his mischievous eyes.

"If you don't mind me asking, sir, what was it like? Meeting your Beast-Master?" Kurt asked, he and Nick finished with filling out the packet and placing them on the older man's desk.

"It was like magic. I met my Beast-Master, Ryan, on my first day of classes at New York University. I had entered the class, thankfully no one was there yet. There was a note on the board that stated the teacher wanted each student to come up and introduce themselves before sitting down. So I made my way up to him. He turned around and held out his hand to me, and I still swear to this day that before our hands touched I already knew he was my Beast-Master. His _Marks_ appeared in my eye color when our hands connected, they were shaped like those tribal tattoos that you youngsters love to get. We were both in so much shock that he almost missed the other students filing in. We had to keep secret about our relationship, of course, until I graduated, but being with him has been so wonderful. He is literally my other half."

By the end of his speech, both boys' eyes were filled with adoration for the older man. He smiled before speaking again. "You two will find your Beast-Masters, I'm sure of it. Now why don't we finish here. I was told you two wanted to share a dorm room?"

"If it isn't any trouble," Nick said. "Kurt and I have been best friends since we were little. He's the only one I can see myself rooming with right now, since we're both new and all. Plus I live with him and his father since my parents' accident when I was fourteen."

Kurt smiled as he rubbed his friend's knee in a soothing manner. Nick had been through a lot throughout the years. Kurt had always been there for him and vice versa.

Headmaster Davis nodded. "I don't see a problem with it. This is how things work out for here and Crawford. If a Beast-Master or Manbeast is not yet paired, we have our Manbeasts in shared dorm rooms until they find their Beast-Master. Once a Beast-Master and Manbeast are paired, the Manbeast has a choice of staying in their dorm or they can move into our housing unit we offer for paired couples and single Beast-Masters, which is usually the case once a partnership is made. We allow Beast-Masters to go ahead and move into the living quarters because they need the space required for when they do pair with a Manbeast, mainly for them to have everything prepared for when they meet them. This allows our newly paired to have the privacy that is required in a partnership as well. Until you fine your Beast-Masters, I have no issues with you sharing a room. I'll show you to the dorm room selected for you once we get done seeing the Warblers," the man said, standing up from his sear and buttoning his suit jacket. "Now, how about we go see the boys and see if we can find you a Beast-Master? I'm fairly certain that they just might be the ones."

Kurt and Nick nodded as they stood and followed the older man out of the office and walked with him down the spiral staircase that they had climbed earlier that day. They walked down a wide hallway that had dark cherry-wood walls on one side and the other was roof to floor glass windows that allowed any onlooker to see the garden that grew at the back of Dalton. Above their heads were beautifully hung chandeliers made a crystal that made the marble they walked on shine and sparkle. After a few more feet of walking, they made it to a set of double doors made of the same wood as the walls. The Headmaster rapped on the door a couple of times before swinging the doors open and walking in.

Both taking a deep breath, Kurt and Nick looked at each other before grabbing the other's hand and entering the room behind Headmaster Davis.

* * *

Blaine Anderson sat beside his best friend Jeffery Sterling as they listened to Wes drone on and on about the upcoming set-list for their Regionals performance that would occur in a month. Blaine already knew everything, of course, being their main lead and all. He would be the lead singer for the two song selections, the Warblers backing him up on the harmonies. They had done this so many times it was beginning to get rather boring.

Though he would _never_ say that to Wes's or the other council members' faces.

"Lastly, in a few minutes Headmaster Davis will be introducing two new potential members and fellow Manbeasts. He would also like Blaine, Jeff, and myself to meet them to see if we could be their potential Beast-Masters," Thad added after Wes had finished speaking about the upcoming events. "Everyone should be on their best behavior. Headmaster Davis informed me that rumors say that they both sing exceptionally well and were part of the New Directions at McKinley, so we don't want to run them off with our craziness. They just might be the voices we want to showcase for Nationals if we succeed."

The boys of the Warblers nodded in understanding as they heard rapping at the door. Blaine, Jeff, and Thad made their way to the front of the fireplace as the rest of the boys settled themselves into their seats neatly before the doors swung open and the Headmaster walked in.

"Boys," Headmaster Davis greeted them. They all chorused 'Good afternoon Headmaster Davis'. "Thanks for meeting our newest additions to Dalton on such short notice, I truly appreciate it. I would like to introduce Mr. Kurt Hummel and Mr. Nicholas Duval."

Two boys walked into the room, grasping the other's hand. They looked nervous and shy, and all the Warblers knew if they joined their rankings they wouldn't be like that for _too_ long.

Blaine's eyes widened as he took sight at both the boys, who were both equally breathtaking. The shorter of the two had dark hair, not exactly black but not exactly brown either, that curled at the ends and was cut to frame his head, brushing the tips of his ears, the back of his neck, and the top of the forehead. He had chocolate brown eyes surround by thick lashes and eyebrows. He was medium built, Blaine could see the boy's muscles even under the long-sleeved shirt he was wearing. His skin was ivory and looked smooth as well.

The other boy looked like an angel. He had perfectly coiffed chestnut hair and was taller than his counterpart. He was lithe, he looked like he had the body made for dancing. He had glasz colored eyes that were framed by thick lashes and perfectly trimmed eyebrows. He was smaller than his friend when it came to muscles, but the Beast-Master could see the arm muscles the glasz-eyed boy sported as his bare arms flexed while he squeezed the shorter boy's hand. The boy's skin was white, almost like porcelain, and unblemished, showing that he knew how to take care of his skin.

Blaine gulped, out of nervousness or arousal he didn't know. Both the boys were definitely worth being partnered with, but Blaine knew he truly wanted to be with the glasz-eyed boy, who's eyes pierced his own when he looked his way.

He prayed to what ever God there was that it would be revealed that the glasz-eyed boy was his Manbeast partner.

* * *

Kurt and Nick entered the council room behind Headmaster Davis, their eyes taking in their surroundings. They heard the Headmaster introduce them after the boys had greeted them before he turned to them. "Alright boys, these are the Warblers. And these three standing our or non-partnered Beast-Masters," he said indicating the three boys that stood in front of the fireplace. "How about we see if they are your potential partners before we discuss anything else shall we? Thaddeus, my boy, how about you go first?" Headmaster Davis suggested.

The boys watched as the first boy walked up to them, holding out his hand to Nick first since he was the closest to him. "My name is Thad. I am one of the three councilmen for the Warblers," he introduced himself. His skin was a light brown, indicating he probably had a Hispanic background. He had dark brown hair that almost looked black that was mussed at the top of his head. He was a bit shorter than Kurt, but not as short as Nick, and had medium brown eyes that sparkled when he smiled.

Nick took the offered hand, a small frown showing as nothing happened after their skin touched. Thad gave him a small squeeze before he released his hand and turned towards Kurt. Kurt took the boy's hand, having the same outcome. "Oh well," Thad said with a shrug as he rubbed his neck. "That's a bummer, you both are very cute. Maybe one day I'll be lucky enough to find my Manbeast who is as cute as you two are," he said with a wink before he made his way back to his seat with the other council members behind a long table in from of the room.

"Jeffery? How about you try next?" Headmaster Davis suggested, the tallest of the remaining two stepping forward, holding out his hand to Kurt first. He was tall, a few inches taller than Kurt which the glasz-eyed boy could see was mainly because of longs legs and torso. He had bleach blonde hair that was long and hung in the boy's face and over his light brown eyes. He had sun-kissed skin which meant he probably spent a lot of his time basking in the sun. He had long legs and a lithe dancer's body, the only muscles showing in his chest and forearms.

"The name's Jeff, the best singer around here," the blonde commented as Kurt took his hand. Again, no result. "Hmm, too bad. We could have danced beautifully together," he stated before turning to Nick. "Now you, my dear, I believe we could make beautiful memories together. Them muscles you got, _yum yum yum_," he commented, making Nick blush a deep red that lit up almost his entire face.

"Mr. Sterling," Headmaster Davis said in a warning tone, "do I need to assign you a detention again for that mouth of yours?"

The blonde waived him off as he held his hand out for Nick to take. The Manbeast nervously placed his hand into Jeff's, his eyes widening when he saw Jeff's _Marks_ appear from under his shirt sleeves of his tight black tee. A murmur broke out in the room as everyone took in Jeff's _Marks_ for the first time as they made their way across his skin. Jeff's skin was littered with tiny spikes that sort of resembled small lightning strikes that were a chocolate brown, the same color as Nick's sparkling eyes. He smiled widely as he looked at his exposed skin, taking in his _Marks_. "So cool!" he said before looking at Nick, who was still a little dumbfounded that he had just been partnered with his Beast-Master.

"Isn't this wonderful!" Headmaster Davis said as he clapped his hands together. "I knew we would be seeing at least one partnership today be created! Congratulations you two!" He then turned his attention to Kurt and the last boy, letting Jeff and Nick have their time together that was needed. "Blaine, why don't you see if you are Kurt's Beast-Master."

Kurt gulped as the boy approached him, holding his hand out to Kurt. The boy was attractive. When he and Nick had first entered the room, he had noticed the boy standing with the other two and had almost tripped. He was like a Greek god! He had curly black hair that was gelled down to his head and parted, only a few curls escaping at the nape of his neck. He had thick black triangular eyebrows, which on anyone else would probably look ridiculous but on him complimented his intense hazel eyes with green specks littering his irises. He was about an inch or two shorter than Kurt and had sinfully delicious muscles, if the bulging of the clothes had anything to say about it. His skin was olive-toned and looked smooth, making Kurt wonder if maybe he was Italian.

"My name's Blaine," he introduced.

"K-Kurt," Kurt responded as he gripped the Beast-Master's hand. It was like an electric shock passed through him as their hands made contact for the first time. When their hands touched, he felt a spark pass through his hand and pass into Blaine's. He watched as Blaine's hazel eyes widened before _Marks_ began appearing on his skin the color of Kurt's eyes. The shapes were spirals, some small and some big. The color on his olive-toned skin was breathtaking, ethereal looking.

"Well would you look at that," Headmaster Davis said in excitement. "Two partnerships in one day! I'd say this is a special day for you Warblers, a sign from what ever is looking down upon us!"

Kurt and Blaine didn't hear the words, they were too busy looking at each other with wondering and relieved glances. Blaine finally broke the silence between the two after a few moments. The words Blaine spoke were ones he would never forget, no matter how many years passed him by:

"Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever."

* * *

**Please review?**


End file.
